Their Life (ON HOLD)
by MomoWolf
Summary: Fionna's Life was fine. Married with kids, but what happens when someone kidnaps them, for their safe exchange Fionna must give herself to the kidnapper.What will she do when she meets him and realizes there is no way out of this? Will Marshal be able to save her before it's too late?{Part 2 Her Life Rated M for Language, Sexual Themes, Strong adult Content, Possible Rape Triggers}
1. Chapter 1

**13 Months Later**

 _Chapter 1_

 _Fionna's POV_

I sat in the kitchen, flipping through a book Cake had given me. Marshal was at the bar managing for me. The triplets asleep in their cribs upstairs. I was listening intently incase of one wrong thing. I sighed in my head and smiled down at the ring Marshal had given me, in promise to keep me and hold me forever. Marriage after only a month, and kids too. So far, it was working out. Cake has yelled at me several occasions about my life choices. Moving out of my old apartment into a small house outside of town with Marshal.

I got up eventually from the table and checked the clock. It was almost 3. As much as I loved the silence, according to Brian I needed to start getting them up from their naps. I approached the stairs when a knock at the door stopped me. I blinked.

Since the whole Marshal knocking me up and then marrying me thing, people have avoided me. I didn't mind. The people I actually liked stuck around. More or less.

I opened the front door, and it was one of the people I didn't like so much. I saw Iggy standing outside, looking at the small porch area. I gave a subtle cough. "Can I help you?" I asked him, folding my arms over my chest. I wasn't worried about him staring at me. I was wearing Marshal's old hoodie from college and a pair of jeans, my hair pulled into a high messy bun. Ig smiled at me.

"Hey Fi, how are you?" He asked. I raised an eyebrow.

"Can I help you?"

"Oh come on! You're not going to at least humor me?" He asked me. I groaned and let my head fall back and I reached to shut the door. I started to close and he stopped me. I groaned and answered reluctantly.

"I am well. I am a mother. What do you want?" I asked more aggravated.

I could hear stirring in the room. I was sure it was just them starting to wake up, but something felt off. "Please hurry, I need to get my kids." I said firmly, ready to slam it on his face should he not hurry.

"I wanted to know, well, since I'm back in town, I was hoping you'd want to you know, go out sometime. Get some coffee?" He offered. I looked at him. His tall, broad stature, his fiery red hair and golden eyes. I had been attracted to him once, but not again.

"I'll think about it." I said moving to close the door again. He stopped me again. This time, I knew something was wrong. I heard a crash upstairs. I turned to go run, and Igneous grabbed me. I pushed against him and he wouldn't let go. I kicked him then. He let go and I ran up the stairs to their room, which was normally open. I tried to open it.

It was locked.

I rammed my shoulder into it.

Again.

Again.

Again.

It broke down finally and then I saw the unthinkable, my children were getting kidnapped. The jackass climbing out the window. I ran to the window and then down the stairs, past the front door. When I got to the bottom of their window, I saw him running. I heard my kids screaming. I ran.

"Stop!" I screamed, running faster. Pissed I didn't take B's advice and jog while Marshal watched the kids.

It didn't stop though. I yelled, and caught the attention of neighbors.

Some tried to stop, some pulled out their phones.

A car pulled up in front of the asshole. I ran faster now. Pushing myself, tripping over the roots and the feet beneath me. I saw the car door opening. I heard the crying of the triplets as they were put into the backseat, the man running to the passenger and they drove off.

And then they were gone.

I fell finally, sliding on the gravel. I saw others looking at me from the side line and immediately called 9-11.

I laid their. I didn't move. It felt like the Earth and all of time had stopped then and there.

And I cried.

My children, were gone, and I was there. My children were gone. I felt a hand grab me. I was ready to punch someone and this instinct took flight, gladly they dodged cause it was Mocro. He looked at me confused and concerned. He was in his dark suit, trench and hat. He recently got a promotion to detective, they moved him around from different offices. PI, Under Cover, Homicide, Drugs, Kidnapping. Please dear glob...

"Fionna it'll be okay." He said. He walked me back to my house, where cops slowly started trickling inside. I saw the person who made the call. Bmo was standing their her hair in a high bun. She walked over and hugged me tightly. I felt the tears working their way back.

"I'm so sorry. I called Marshal, he's on his way here now." Shen said softly. I nodded. Mocro had me sit down and some guy with shaggy orange looking hair and glasses walked over.

"This is my partner, Jake." Mocro said quietly. Normally he was a mute, except when he's working I realized. No wonder they were here this fast. No one moves faster than family.

"Hello. We'd like to ask a few questions, when you're r-"

"You dare say ready I will slap you. Ask your questions, so you can find my grandkids. Or I will rain hell down on this town till I find them." I heard a soft, yet menacing voice coming from the yard.

Hannah Abadeer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _Fionna's POV_

I withheld a grimace and annoyance. Not a few minutes later Marshal was running over and up the porch, Jake was ready to shoot. Mocro put a hand on his shoulder. Marshal jumped the porch and pulled me to him. His embrace tight, but needed. I wrapped my arms around him. He looked between Mocro and Jake, then he glared at his mother, he hated her but he wouldn't start a fight now. B even looked at me with sadness, she was trying to be sympathetic. "What are you going to do about our kids?" Marshal asked immediately. Mocro sighed and asked if we could go inside. We all went inside, Hannah included but she didn't involve herself in the questioning. Bmo sat beside me on the couch and rubbed part of my shoulder. Hannah went to the kitchen to make some tea and something to help me calm my nerves. I held onto Marshal as tightly as I could.

"We need to know what you were doing before the kidnapping." Jake said. I nodded.

"I was reading. I had looked at the time and I was going to get them up from their nap. But there was a knock at the door so I went to answer it."

"Was it the kidnapper?" Hannah asked. I shook my head.

"No, my ex. He was asking something about wanting to get coffee. He was insistent I stayed downstairs though. When I heard the crash he tried to grab me then ran off. I ran upstairs and door was locked. When I broke down the door, they were gone, some guy was climbing out the window." I said. I felt a knot form in my throat. "I shouldn't have answered that damned door, I should have been with my kids." I said. I felt like the tears would come, strong and heavy. I had to hold them back. I saw Mocro taking note then he looked up. He knew my pain. One of his and Cake's kids had gone missing, well, ranaway for a little while but she was quickly found. This, this was far beyond running away. This was I had know idea what the hell these people wanted. Marshal and I didn't have a lot of money, yes the bar was successful and so was Marshal's band. We had enough for rent and food. Marshal didn't accept his gr-

I looked up suddenly. "Mocro, what could the have wanted when they took them?" I asked instantly. He blinked. Jake sighed as if he had heard this question a thousand times. "Money, a person, or a general item. sometimes to-" He stopped himself when Marshal practically growled at him. But I looked to Hannah. She came back and set the tea down and gave me a cup.

"I put some honey in it. " She offered. Marshal sat straighter.

"Mom, did you tell anyone that you had grandkids?" He asked. Mocro sat up straighter. Hannah looked confused.

"No, actually. I was waiting for you and Marshal to come over with them to announce to my staff about them. Hell, as much as I've wanted to gloat to friends till Marshy-poo was ready to accept me as a mother again, I haven't gloated." She said. I sighed. There goes that idea. I took a drink of the tea.

"Well, what was the name of the guy at the door?" Jake asked. "We can do a fallow up on him, background see if he could be linked."

Marshal growled. "Of course he's fucking linked! He grabbed my wife to make sure she couldn't get upstairs, when she got up there, the kids were being carried out the window, and then suddenly there is a get away car and there is no jackass ex?!" Marshal yelled. I tried not to flinch, and I started to crack down and cry again. Bmo held me and I cried into her shoulders.

"Was it Ig?" She whispered. I nodded slowly. My only ex. Not the only guy I've had interest in before Marshal, of course. Or the only guy that had interest in me.

"What's his full name?" Jake asked and Mocro rolled his eyes.

"Igneous Flint." He said. He stood. "We will look for him and see if we can get any leads on the kidnappers. Did you happen to see the liscence plate on the car? The make, even?" He asked.

"It was black honda I think... Tinted windows and..." I tried to think and I shook my head. "I didn't even get a plate." I said. I hated this feeling. I was feeling so helpless. Marshal wrapped his arm around me softly and kissed my forehead. I didn't know Marshal was keeping a strong face through this. B let me go so I could lean into him. Mocro finished writing the notes and looked at me with kind eyes.

"We'll find them, Fionna. And they will come back home _safe_." Mocro said. I nodded. Jake looked as though he was about to say something but he shut his mouth. They walked out and B stood up.

"I need to go home, Fi. You need anything, anything at all, you know where to find me." she said. I gave her one last hug and it was just Marshal, Hannah and myself. When the front door shut I heard Hannah crack down and she fell into the living chair. I had never seen the woman cry, but there she sat in my living room bursting into tears just as I had when the situation happened. Marshal seemed to be in more shock than me. And just as fast as she had cracked down she was then fuming. She was pissed. She was angry.

"I will personally rip those bastards heads off, I swear to you." She hissed. Then she took a breath and she was composed again. She drank the tea she had made and looked at me and Marshal, both of us at a loss.

"Mom, you okay?" He asked. She nodded softly and then walked back into the kitchen.

Marshal looked back to me. "They're not going to get away with this Fionna. They won't. They'll find them." I put my head into his chest and nodded.

"If I have to I will tear Ig limb from limb." I muttered. He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Well, if anything Andrew and Garrick might start throwing a tantrum. As mild mannered as Garrick is, Caroline will start rebelling." He said with a smile. They were barely four, they were vampire-demons, but they were still human too. They weren't ready yet to try defending themselves.

I closed my eyes and tried to imagine who would take them. And saddly. There were too many people as I thought about it that would try.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It's been a full month, and they hadn't found anything. The police questioned Ig, Marshal even jumped him in the alley way and threatened to drink him dry (not in a sexual way) if he didn't tell him what he needed to know. Ig knew nothing. Absolutely nothing from what it seemed. He was in the wrong place at the wrong time. The only people I could think of were either in jail, had their own lives, or had a damn good alibi. I hugged my knees in the living room, a giant fluffy blanket wrapped around me. Marshal kissed my forehead and wrapped his arm around me. "It'll be okay, baby." He whispered softly. I knew he didn't believe it but he had said it so I could feel better. And I had truly appreciated his effort. I leaned my head into his chest and pulled the blanket tighter around me.

"Why the hell hasn't there been a ransom call?" I said finally. "It's been a month." I said looking at him. He stroke my hair softly.

"I don't know, Bunny." He sighed. I frowned. He kissed my cheek. "I've checked all the messages, mail, voice mails. But nothing has come in. I'm looking every day, Fionna I am." he said. I frowned firmly and stood. "Where are you going?"

"I'm finding our damn kids. I don't care what I have to do." I said going up the stairs before he could protest. When I reached our bedroom I reached for the weapons safe I got not long after the kids were taken. Marshal grabbed my wrist before I opened.

"Fionna plea-"

"Don't tell me to calm down, or to stop. That the police are handling it because they aren't." I said. I was fighting tears again. But I was done crying. I was done with worrying and fe-

 _knock-knock_

The sounds of knocking came from the front door. Marshal and I went silent. He let go of my wrist and then walked down the stairs. I stood in the bedroom.I heard the front door open. "MC? Why are you here?" Marshal had asked. There was silence. I couldn't hear. I walked to the stairs carefully and I looked to see a mournful Mocro. I stared. He looked at me with eyes of regret of sorrow.

"Mocro?" I asked hesitantly. He shook his head.

"We.. We were fallowing a lead. You're not going to like this, Fionna." He said. I sat on the stairs and covered my mouth. "The ransom came into the police department today. They want a trade."

I stood. "What do they want?" I said. Marshal I could see tense.

"They want you." MC said. I blinked. Who the fuck.. "We don't know who this is, but they want you. They want to make sure you're away from Marshal."

"It has to be Igneous!" Marshal yelled.

"He checked out, we checked and we even know what you did to him, Marshal." MC said sighing running his hand through his hair. "Glob I don't want to do this any more than you do. This is Fionna. _Fionna._ " MC said. I sat holding my legs. Thinking about who this could be. Ig did check out, PG had a boyfriend and a new infant. B would never do this, Cake loved the kids and I would be safe here. LSP... He was too clumsy. Everyone I knew, the only one I could think of would be-

"Who made the identification of Ashley?" I said. They both paused.

"Forensics. Found her ID in her bag but we figured DNA would be more solid cause the face was so screwed up, fingers were burnt to hell we couldn't lift a print and her teeth were all pulled out. DNA Matched two people. Ashely and her sister Ashtyn. Twins but we check on Ashtyn, she was okay and with her boyfriend outside of town." MC said. Marshal paused.

"Ashley and Ashytn? Ashley doesn't have a twin."

"Actually, weirdly it was an experiment to see if we could create actual clones." Gumball said from behind the door. We all paused. Glob did anyone even knock anymore?!

"What do you mean, Gumwad?" Mashal asked firmly.

"I was dabbling and I wanted to test DNA cloning. Ashley had been my lab assistant, not a good one. She volunteered to be the test dummie. We created Ashtyn. We registered her as Ashley's twin because the fast acting aging agent had been used to match the origins age." Gumball said. "It _is_ possible Ashley is alive, and acting out."

MC stood and glared. "Where the fuck were you four weeks ago? For all we know she could have hurt the triplets." He snorted. Marshal hissed.

I stood and sighed. Marshal looked at me. "Fionna, if she has them she wants you, so she can kill you." He said tentively. I looked into his eyes and I stood.

"I don't care. She has my kids, I'm getting them back no matter what, Marshal. You need to stay here so when MC brings the them back they have atleast their daddy. I will handle Ashley, Ashtyn. Whatever her ass." I said. I went up the stairs again and opened the cabinet looking at the daggers and holsters. I had even made a retractable sword I could hide easily. I wasn't going down easy if she wanted to kill me. Whoever had them, let the fear of Glob hold them as they make this trade because I'm not letting them touch my babies.

* * *

 ** _I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I will update the next part soon because I know this one is kinda shorter than the rest. I have some decent ideas. Thank you for continuing to read this crazy shit XDD_**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I walked with Mocro to the drop off. Police weren't around, per a secondary request no other police aside from him could be there. I was wearing my combat boots, hidden daggers in both. On holsters hidden by my cat two retractable swords. Modified for this very occasion. I had my hair tied up tight. It was a minute till the trade. Mocro looked at me concerned. "You know Cake is going to kill me." He said to me. I nodded and sighed.

"Thanks for letting me do this though." I said calmly. He nodded and patted my head gently. He gave me a hug and for the umpth time he offered me his pistol. I shook my head and he sighed. A few minutes later the car I had seen that day appeared. Tinted windows. The back door opened a person in an all black body suit opened the door and let them out. I saw all of them. Andrew, Caroline and Garrick ran to me and I pulled them into a tight hug. Just how I last saw them, still in their pajamas. Garrick was holding onto me the tightest. Caroline crying. Andrew was the only one bruised. But that was on his fist. I smiled. "You punch them?" I whispered. He nodded and I smiled kissing his head.

"In the car." a thick gruff voice said. I looked up and glared.

"Go with Uncle Mocro. He's going to take you to Daddy, I need to take care of the badman." I said softly. They nodded. They never questioned what I said. I smiled at them. Seeing all of them. Just like they were. I walked to the car and slid into the back next to the person in all black. The door slammed and the car drove off, leaving nothing but smoke in its wake. And everything went black.

I woke up in a dark room. I looked around. No window and I laid on a bed, I felt a chain on my ankles, I felt the cold metal and saw it was nailed into the floor held to one specific spot. The chain was long enough I could move around, there was a showerhead above a drain, and a toilet beside it. I looked to the ceiling and saw that there was a bare bulb and a chain. I stood on my toes and turned on the light. Even in the light it didn't hold much. There was an iron door with a small slot big enough for a tray with some things to come through. Clearly they didn't want me dead but they wanted me caged. I checked then for my weapons. Gone. All except the daggers in my boots. I frowned. I worked hard on those fucking swords. My hair had been let down and was big mess. I banged on the door. "Who the fuck is out there?!" I yelled. Banging on the door till my hand was sore, then I kicked it repeatedly. Eventually the slot slid open. I knelt down and saw a pair of golden eyes.

"Stop that." He growled. His skin was pure black. Charred. I stared a moment.

"Tell me where I am."

"You will learn soon enough, Fionna." He said sliding it shut again. I kicked it one more time before sitting on the bed. I had to find a way out. A way to attack. I wasn't going to be held captive in here. I wasn't going to let some bastard to tell me to be quiet. I put my hand on any crease, crack, or crevice in my walls. They were brick, and the most cracks were from the drain, which from what I could tell was hastily built and there wasn't a pipe. I looked down and turned on the shower head and off again listening to the water drop and the sounds of echoes. I heard a lock on the door then the door swung open. Two men. Burnt char black with golden eyes and hair black as night stood. Their movements looked pained.

"Let's go." One said. I folded my arms. He growled at me and unlocked me from my chain. I wouldn't struggle till I saw an exit. Not just a door which very well could have had more guards. They pushed me foreward. It was a basement. They guided me up a set of doors down a dimly lit hallway. I couldn't see an exit yet. They brought me to a set of oak doors. Inside was a large dining hall. It was empty all aside from a large table lined with foods I would die to eat. Paintings of plants and men in suits lined the walls. A large fireplace sat at the opposite end. A window to the right. I walked to it and looked. It was dark. I could make out a bunch trees.

"Take a seat." A woman said. I turned expecting to find the preppy bitch from high school, instead stood a woman, half as burnt as the men, her hair actually burnt off mostly. Her body looked more scarred. I stared in dumbfounded horror. I listened to her words and sat. She walked to me and poured a glass of wine. "The master will be here soon." She said before walking out leaving me alone with tweedle dee and tweedle dum.

I didn't drink the wine and looked around the room once more desperate. I could break the window and run. Not till I killed the bitch or bastard that put me in a cell. I sat in silence. The only sounds were the crackling fire. I couldn't depict who would be here. From the word master it could have very well not been Ashtyn or Ashley. The colors were warm and inviting. I couldn't even think of it by the foods displayed on the table. Finally the back doors opened. Time seemed to slow to a crawl. They were covered in a scarlet cloak hiding themselves. I stood and they stood opposite of me at the table. They were tall. Male. Not female. Who.. The hood came off and then the cloak and then time slowed to a crawl. A man in a very close likeness to Igneous stood. His smile grow. He looked very close but not alike him entirely.

"Who are you?" I said, my teeth clenched.

"That's quite the way to meet a person." He said. His voice was deep, gruff. He approached me. He wore a black suit, almost uniform like with stars lining his shoulders. "My dear, dear Fionna." He said softly backing me up into a wall next to a vase. "Do you not remember me from dinner? It was a long time ago, before you know. You decided to marry that _vampire_ after you broke up with my poor poor brother." He said. Brother?

"Are you talking about Ig?" I said.

The man smirked and nodded. "Yes, I speak of Igneous. My little brother who's heart you hold in your hands and you continue to play with."

"I'm married, and I have only seen Ig once since my children, whom you-you fucking bastard- kidnapped, were born." I spat.

"Those three were not for that narcissistic vampire demon child to have with you. They were for my brother. You dumped him for a drunken accident, exactly what your children were." He growled.

"A week long drunken accident?" I said more annoyed and angry rather than intimidated. He was getting too close to me.

"Admittedly yes. But he deserved a second chance in which you denied him but with an offer after a month of kindness, you held his heart again. And crushed it again." He growled. His face was inches from mine. "You still don't remember me?" He said through his teeth. I spat in his face and he scowled then smirked.

"I never met you." I said.

"Oh? When Igneous had you over to meet the family. I was by his side along with our aunt and uncle." He said. I thought back. Then it hit me.

"Flint." I snarled. The uniform made sense now. He was a marine, and if I remembered right was promoted recently and then kicked out for a psychiatric break. The bastard was literally insane.

"Exactly." He smiled. He put a finger under my chin. "And little miss Fionna, I will make you suffer as he has suffered. No one will find you as no one could find your children. Your darling husband likely can't hold your sent long enough to find you here." He smiled and then grabbed me roughly by the waste pulling me to him. I struggled against his grip. I looked to the guards. "Don't mind them." He said softly. "I had to mark my property." He whispered and then forced his lips onto mine. I pushed and tried to pull away but his grip was strong.

He released me and smiled. "Oh you will be fun." He said then threw me down to the floor. I groaned and stood up. He started walking towards me again and I reached in my boots grabbing my daggers. I ran at him cutting into his shoulders. He didn't even flinch. He only laughed. I tried to pull them down but it didn't work. I let go of them and kicked him between the knees. I had to run. I ran to the window and broke through the glass, running though the night fields. The trees and brush were thick and near impossible to maneuver in swiftly. I then ran into a tall stone brick wall, at the top was barbed wire. I heard rustling. Then saw guards, all the same as before. Glaring at me holding guns. Aiming them at me.

"You won't get away, Fionna." Flint called. "We are surrounded by brick, mortar, guards. Forest. Your only way out is death. Or submission." He said walking to me again. Slapping me down. He pulled the knives out of his shoulders.

"Why aren't you in pain?" I asked. He smiled.

"I don't feel. We strip searched you while you were knocked out. We left those to you to see what you would do. We will let you keep them as a warning." He said. He backed up. "I stared at the guards and guns. My heart was racing. There wasn't a way out. I ... I couldn't escape. Not easily.

"You're a bastard you know that?" I said.

"I know. You've said it several times. Gentlemen, take her back to her cell. Get her something to eat and clean her up. I want her in my room tomorrow evening at dusk when I return." He said turning around again. "See you tomorrow." He called happily.


	5. Chapter 4'5

Chapter 4.5

 _Marshal's POV_

 ** _Meanwhile during the last chapter This happened_**

I was pacing around the living room, biting my nails and I hit my head on the ceiling. Damnit I was floating out of nervousness. I couldn't take this shit. I heard the car pull up in the drive way and the door opened. I saw Morcro and the kids. I pulled them into my arms. Andrew, Caroline and Garrick. I smiled and kissed their heads. "Hey." I whispered softly. I smiled at the faces and almost instant relief washes over me. But then I didn't see Fionna. I looked behind Mocro to see if she was taking a bit longer but nothing. I looked at him and he looked at me with regret.

"Andrew take your brother and sister into the kitchen I made your guy's favorite it's on the table." I said kissing their heads and they cheered running to the kitchen table. They were smart kids. I looked to Mocro. "Where is Fionna?" I whispered. He shook his head. I felt my demonic side rising. I had to hold it back.

"Marshal, he made the exchange and she was dead set on getting the attacker. She climbed in the car then it sped off. There were two men in the car, it was a nice car, Marshal. These had to be henchmen and it was likely that they would keep taking them if she didn't stop it at the source." He whispered. I hissed at him.

"Was there atleast a tail on him?!"

"Of course there was a tail! I didn't tell Fionna because then she would have acted differently. He had to stop at a corner. Restricted access ID's had to be ready. It was a forest, Marshal and the sign had been grown over and Jake didn't bother taking notes." He sighed running a hand through his hair. I was tempted to kill Mocro right now. My Fio, My Fi was gone. Taken Glob knows where!

"Did he see anything?!" I whispered.

"An old mansion in the far far distance he thought he saw, he couldn't be sure. Marshal we have to give it ti-"

"We gave you time and it landed with a month of worrying and a very upset wife who is now another victim."

"Fionna can handle thi-"

"WE STILL DON'T KNOW WHO TOOK THEM" I yelled. I heard a subtle cough from behind me. I looked and saw little Garrick. Quiet Garrick who barely spoke. But I could have sworn was the most observant and knew more than he should. Andrew took position as the leader of the three though.

"I know who it was daddy." He said. "He's a scawy man. He wasn't vewy nice. Andwew punched him but he didn't flinch. He stood thewe laughing at us." Garrick said. I picked him up and held him. I could see his mother's eyes. The hope and life.

"What was his name?" I asked softly.

"We don't know. He had wed haiw dough." He said. I nodded. We only knew one person with red hair, but he had an alibi. I took him back to the table and had him and his siblings eat. Who the Globing fuck would have her?

* * *

 ** _This chapter is just a filler, not even a chapter. Like a .5? I don't know. So, I realize this now as I'm looking over it. Buuuut this story compared to the last got more fucked up since the whole, ya' know, first story where I think the climax was Cake's coma and Fionna coming out about being pregnant. Seriously. . . Don't know why I ended it short and I know I could be less dramatic, less loco, but would I be me without getting judged for this shit? I almost promise that this next one, Not "That Boy" (Which might get discontinued I'm just at a block on that one...) but another one, which might not be Adventure time themed, will be lighter. There will be a lemon likely. But actually, I'm putting it to a vote._**

 ** _Tell me if I should write about:_**

 ** _My Little Pony Friendship is Magic_**

 ** _Adventure Time_**

 ** _Last Unicorn_**

 ** _Big Hero 6_**

 ** _Criminal Minds_**

 ** _Moana_**

 ** _Doctor Who_**

 ** _or Anything else. PM me or type it in a review and I will consider it. If it is something I don't know, I will likely binge watch THEN write about it if I can think of something for it. Thank you for reading and this was a filler and an update chapter. Thanks for reading guys!_**


End file.
